Princess
by prehistoric-huntress
Summary: "Go ask her to dance," Kauro said, shouldering his brother in her direction. - It's a short one-shot :)


**Princess**

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Haruhi!" two synchronized voices yelled. Haruhi felt her shoulders tense before two elbows found their usual place.

"Yes?" Haruhi asked. The twins lowered their heads so she could see their faces.

"We're going to have a dance at our place, wanna come?" Kauro asked.

"I don't think rich people dances are my thing," Haruhi replied. Kauro pouted.

"Oh come on! I know your wardrobe sucks, but we've already got the perfect outfit for you!" Hikaru said excitedly.

"Look guys –"

"Too late!" they said. "You are invited. You need to spend the night because it's at one of our vacation houses. Your dad already gave us the go and we have your suitcase in the car," Hikaru said. Haurhi's eyes widened.

"How did –"

"Let's go! We must've waste daylight!" they said together as they both grabbed one of her arms and drug away towards their waiting limo. Haruhi's protests were drowned out by the sound of her sanity leaving her. They sat her in the middle, which seemed to be her usual place. She sighed.

"Will there be fancy tuna?" she asked quietly. The twins smiled evilly.

"We knew you'd get used to the idea," Kauro laughed.

"Aw man…" Haruhi moaned. The limo took them to a small airplane and from there the small airplane took them about fifty minutes west.

"What kind of party is it anyways?" Haruhi asked as she stared out of the airplane's window.

"A dance," they said.

"Oh. Thank you for clearing that up," Haruhi said, rolling her eyes. Once they got there, the maids kidnapped her and stuck her in a beautiful red dress and hair extensions that reached her lower back. It was much longer than she'd ever had and she didn't like the extra weight, but she sucked it up for the party.

She walked into the party, shy and standing off to the side. The twins almost dropped their food when they saw her.

"Wow," they said. Hikaru's cheeks were almost as red as her dress.

"Go ask her to dance," Kauro said, shouldering his brother into her direction. Hikaru stammered, but then put his food down to go ask her.

"May I have this dance?" Haruhi smiled, glad she had something to do. Hikaru pulled her out onto the dance floor and he was surprised by how well she danced, although he was having a hard time concentrating with Haruhi's hand on his shoulder and her fingers entwined with his.

"Okay," Haruhi said. "It's not as bad as I thought it was going to be."

"Gee, thanks," Hikaru said. Haruhi smiled and Hikaru looked away.

* * *

><p>"It was a nice party," Haruhi said. "I'm going to sleep now. I'll see you tomorrow."<p>

"Goodnight, Haruhi," the twins said as they watched her walk away. After a tiring conversation with their parents, the twins were walking back to their rooms when they heard a small yelp come from Haruhi's room.

"Oh no," Kauro whispered. They couldn't believe they didn't realize it was raining sooner. Hikaru barged into her room before Kauro could say anything else. Haruhi lay in bed, the blankets over her head as she tried to block out the thunder's roar. They could hear her whimpering and the sound was enough to break their hearts. Kauro pulled the sheets off of her, revealing her white, silk pajamas. Normally, the twins wouldn't be able to look at her without turning red, but this time her tears kept them focused. Hikaru bent down and picked her up. Haruhi started to protest, but when there was another sound of thunder, she jumped and buried her face into Hikaru's shoulder.

Hikaru took her to their room while Kauro looked for something to block out the noise. Hikaru set her in the bed, Kauro covered her ears with Hikaru's headphones, then sandwiched her in the bed. Haruhi wasn't sure how to feel about sleeping in the same bed with them, but she knew she was glad. She could feel Kauro's hand rubbing her back while Hikaru's thumb caressed her forehead.

"Thank you," Haruhi whispered. Hikaru and Kauro shared a glance over her head. Hikaru leaned into her and spoke even though she wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Anything for you, princess," he breathed against her hair.


End file.
